


Maybe demons can love too?

by Yo_Hello_Greetings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Humor, Kinky, Oni Genji Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Hello_Greetings/pseuds/Yo_Hello_Greetings
Summary: Genji is an incubus that visits you one night. He's just interested in sex as he is what he is. But somehow, without realizing it, he starts feeling things for you, and discovers what he has actually been seeking all this time.You teach him things as he merely knows about the human world.Genji is a weeabo





	1. 1

 

23:27 PM

 

He was lying on a stranger’s rooftop with his arms crossed behind his head; eyes closed and smiling to himself, sensing all the minds near his radius, searching for interesting minds to invade.

 

There was this one, and that one, and another one as well, nothing too special, but good enough. He decided to stay a little longer just in case he was missing someone. As he was preparing himself to go into the nearest one that had caught his attention, he sensed another one. It wasn’t quite the mind that he used to go after, but a feeling started to grow in his stomach as an idea started to form in his head.

 

Smiling devilishly, getting comfortable with his arms crossed behind his head again, he focused on your sleeping mind.

 

You were walking down the street happily, going to get some groceries. You looked at the watch on your wrist checking for the hour, but there were not any numbers there. You looked again in front of you, as that was perfectly normal to you. Without you noticing, an old lady got near you begging for some money; you happily gave her some change, but when you reached for her hand she took yours with force, and her other hand went to your chest, grasping your shirt, trying to take it off. You tried to scream a loud “no!”, but no voice came whatsoever. Frustrated, you tried to take her away from you, but then, faceless people started to appear all around you, trying to take off all your clothes. You tried to scream again, but again, no voice came out. You only could see hands on every part of your body, touching you, ripping your clothes. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks, you couldn’t take it anymore when a strong arm gripped around your waist and took you away from the crowd.

 

You weakly fell onto your knees, sitting on the floor with your hands burying your face, still sobbing. The arm that had separated you from the people was now stroking your hair, kneeled next to you.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, love.” said the person next to your ear.

 

It was such a sweet, soft voice.

 

“You can relax now. They are no longer here. You’re safe.”

 

Bit by bit, you uncovered your face to look around. The voice was right. There was no track of them anymore. You turned to look at the voice. There, in front of you, stood a very beautiful man. Tall, quite buff, smooth face, big eyes, strong eyebrows… and a soft smile on his lips. Everything about him was so appealing. You had never seen someone so beautiful. He was merely inches away from you, still stroking your hair. Then, without any warning, he pressed his lips onto yours. You didn’t pull away, why would you? You accepted his lips on yours, and it didn’t last long until he went inside your mouth, you allowing him gladly. The soft kiss turned to a fiercer one, and you started to feel hot, your mind numbing a little. The stranger stroked his hand down your body, pressing it on your breasts and rubbing them strong but gently. He then moved his hand to your core, that was pulsating by this time. Only then, you realized your situation. _How could you have gone so far without thinking?_

 

You stopped the kiss and pulled away from the handsome man. But he didn’t let you, and started kissing you again. You struggled next to him, and he lied you on the street’s floor, pressing your arms with both his hands on each side of you.

 

“Wait!” you screamed, the first time your voice obeying you, “We can’t do this!”

 

The man just softly smiled in front of your face, whispering, “Oh, sure we can.”

 

“No!” you screamed again, “We are in the middle of the street!”

 

“There is no one around.” he kissed you on the neck.

 

“It’s! Ah- it’s my first time!” he let out a small chuckle.

 

“It’s okay, I can assure you in won’t hurt in the least.” he continued kissing you on the neck.

 

“But!! I- ah, I don’t have condoms with me!”

 

He let out an irritated huff, but never losing his smile, he told you,

 

“Haven’t you realized already?” you looked at him in confusion, “that this is a dream?”

 

For the first time, you started to think clearly. Nothing of what has happened until now made sense. You looked at the sky – it was dark – and you remembered it was morning a while ago.

 

The man advanced again on you, who became more receptive this time.

 

“That is,” the man told you, voice muffled because of his mouth pressed onto your skin, always smiling, “you just have to enjoy this, before you wake up, of course.”

 

You decided to just obey and submit yourself into his will.

 

 _So, this is just a dream, but it feels so vivid, but this is a dream, no doubt about it_. You amazed yourself at how realistic it felt at each kiss, each stroke, each touch.

 

“Don’t restrain yourself” he told you, “after all, this is a dream that only you know, why would you limit yourself?”

 

He was right. You shook off any shyness of yours and started stroking the man’s chest, the man who was apparently, an imagination of your mind.

 

He pressed his lips onto yours again, entering your mouth with his tongue, rubbing it with your own. At the same time, he was stroking all over your body with his hands, as did you. You wanted to touch him everywhere. It may be a ghost in your mind but damn with that ghost. You touched all his arms, pecs, neck and his cheeks, you pressed his face even more against yours. Then, he reached your genitals with one of his hands, and you felt an indescribable pleasure down there, with only his touch. Dreams had their advantages too.

 

When he reached farther and push his thumb on your clit, still with your underwear on, (but not the jeans you were wearing, that had disappeared mysteriously) you felt a more incredible feeling, your mouth was slightly open, letting out soft moans. He then ran the same finger all over your genital. You felt an electricity running through your body, and a sweet feeling started to grow in your belly and chest. Your pants had become already wet, but he kept stroking his thumb all over your core. The electricity started to intensify, and you just wanted to feel this forever. Then he stopped his finger. You feared he would stop doing you, but all your fears shook away when suddenly you didn’t have your underwear anymore, and instead, you feel the handsome man’s mouth pressed against your wet clit. He kissed it gently but with pressure, licking it the same way. He then went down and lick all your core, pressing his lips onto your entrance, sticking his tongue inside you.

 

You felt so lewd, having this man licking all your wetness. Just the thought of it sent you shivers of pleasure through your body.

 

That is until, he focused on your clit. Your moans became louder and louder. You at first clamped your mouth, as it was kind of embarrassing to hear yourself, in such a public place. But then again you remembered you were the only one here. So, you just uncovered your mouth, letting out your loud moans. Hearing yourself turned you on more than before, and the idea of being in the middle of the street, even though you knew this was just a dream, helped to put you on ecstasy. Right in that moment, you came into the man’s mouth.

 

You stayed there, breathing with difficulty. You sat down when you had caught your breath. You thought that by this time you would have already wake up, but it seems like you had not. So, you looked at the man in front of you who was smiling devilishly, and you decided to just enjoy the dream, as he has told you before. You slowly approached him, putting your hand on his bulge; you touched and felt it under your palm, and you started stroking it, pushing it gently sometimes. You looked at the man into his eyes, who was at the same time looking down at you, watching you stroke him. When you decided it was enough, you freed his cock from his clothes and keep on stroking him, this time on his bare flesh. You felt a little awkward, watching you do this without any clue if this is how people do it. You looked again into the man’s eyes and asked,

 

“Like this?”

 

He let a chuckle escape from his mouth. That was probably your own mind, making fun of you, who were asking yourself how to do that, but god, everything felt so realistic you couldn’t help yourself.

 

The man grabbed your hand, which was still around his cock, and started stroking himself with more vigor. Seeing the man using your hand to stroke himself made you so wet again, suddenly flush covered you face and you felt your skin burning again. The man stopped and looked at you to encourage you to continue. You restarted the pace again, faster, as you were shown, and you heard a soft moan escaped from the man’s mouth. His voice was so sexy, so attractive, damn you and your imagination.

 

“Use your mouth.”

 

You were interrupted from your thoughts. Use your mouth. Right. That you had planned to do. But not so soon. But you obeyed his order, pressing your lips on his cock’s head.

 

He sighed.

 

You love hearing all those sounds from him.

 

Then you started to lick the tip with your tongue, and then sucking the same tip, you remain like this for a moment, until you decided it was time to try to push it into your throat. You pressed your tongue against his shaft and started pushing it inside. However, you couldn’t push it all over the way. So, you focused on the part in your mouth, licking it and sucking it the best you can manage, while you stroked the part that wasn’t in with your hand. His moans had started to increase, and god, you really loved hearing him, you were becoming wet again just from your actions and his sounds.

 

“Let’s try this.” he said with a weak voice.

 

He put his hands in your head, and started pulling you inside his cock, which was entering now all the way into your throat. It surprised you a little that he didn’t do it without warning, or forcefully, but instead he was quite gentle. To your surprise again, his cock adjusted very well into your mouth, and you could feel it all in your mouth, even the tip, deep in your throat. It was quite suffocating, but nothing you couldn’t manage, and you pulled it out of your mouth so you could lick it all properly, so it would be easier to throb it in and out.

 

You didn’t have to worry too much about that as precum had already started to come out of his dick. With saliva and cum all running down his dick, you shoved his dick inside your mouth again, much easier this time, however, you shut your eyes tight as you were doing it. You reached to the base, where your nose was touching his thin pubic hair down in his abdomen. Then, you hurriedly pull your head in and out. Moans were more audible now, making you wetter than before. He then suddenly cupped your head with his hands, and said,

 

“Can I do this?” he asked, throbbing your head up and down gently. You looked at him, lust was written all over his face, half lidded eyes and mouth, slight blush on his cheeks, soft pants…

 

You nodded somehow, and he smiled again, delightedly. Then he started pushing your head in and out, faster and stronger each time. It didn’t bother you, because it turned you on, the fact of being treated like a toy. In another situation, you surely would hate it, but in this one…oh well.

 

He fastened and fastened the pace, as well as the pressure. Tears started coming out of your eyes as, you had to admit, you were being suffocated a little. But that didn’t last too much, as he finally came deep in your throat, you could feel his semen directly deep in your esophagus. You pulled out and tossed a little, catching your breath again. You looked at the man, and he had that lustful face but at the same time unreadable and… you didn’t know how to describe it, but, now he had like a, dark… aura? You sensed something was wrong, your guts were telling you this was something dangerous. It sent shivers through your spine, and you were somehow scared of what you didn’t know. However, you didn’t have time to keep thinking about it, as he jumped on you and cupped your face with his big hands.

 

“You were so awesome there! You did so good! You took it so nicely and well! I could have come with only seeing my cock buried deep inside your throat, my little sunflower.” he talked so excitedly, with eyes wide open, talking so loud, albeit being one or two inches separated from your face.

 

Now that you could see his face very clearly, he had big pupils, very dilated, and red iris, with long black eyelashes, and his eyes wet, probably for the orgasm that he just had, his eyes were so open, little red veins started to show in them. And for the mouth, you noticed two sharp fangs standing out his normal teeth.

 

How couldn’t you notice about those eyes and mouth before? Wait, you forgot that this is a dream. Probably it is changing now into something grotesque. But reality is, this man with this face turn you on too. You stopped thinking about this when he said,

 

“Really? Do you really think so?” he said, still super excited, “then do you think we can continue this?” he asked, but he didn’t expect any reply from you, as he push you onto the floor again, pulling your hips to his crotch.

 

“Hmm, I should probably prepare you a little, but oh well, since this is a dream, it won’t be necessary.” and after saying that, he pushed his entire dick inside you.

 

You let out a surprise gasp. But like he said, it didn’t hurt one bit. Without waiting for anything, he started pounding into you mercilessly, so brusque, so forcefully, you could feel him reaching into the very end of your insides. All the sweet manners that he has shown until now had disappeared and now were only this beast guided by his instincts.

 

As you were not feeling any pain, you were feeling all the pleasure from his throbs. Your mind started to feel numb. You didn’t know if you were starting to wake up or reach your orgasm. Either way, you were feeling this pleasure in your body. You looked up again to face the man pounding in front of you, and you only could see his excited, **_mad_** and lustful look in his face.

 

“Look at you, you were all so pure and innocent, and now you are drooling in front of me, taking all my pounds so good. That’s why I chose you tonight.” _what was he saying?_ “I wanted someone to make me feel this good for just looking at them.” _really, what is he saying, are you getting lost in your own dream?_ “and luckily I found you. Do you like this?” he asked leaning down to your body on the floor, “Do you?” he asked again when you didn’t respond. You nodded with difficulty, “Very good, I like it too. This is ending already, but don’t worry my little sunflower, I’ll come for you again. It will be impossible to forget you so easily.”

 

You didn’t understand a word of what he was saying, but who cares, dreams turn weird sometimes, and you were having such a good time right now, you wanted your orgasm already. And just in that moment, you started to feel this sweet feeling in your core, belly and chest, growing and growing really fast, and then you found yourself screaming over your oh, so good orgasm.

 

And then you woke up. Sweating. Heart pounding heavily. Your core pulsating. You felt your body hot, and in the same time, cold down there. You removed the sheets to look at yourself. Your underwear was all soaked with your fluids.

 

.

.

.

 

… _Holy shit_.

 

You sat at the corner of your bed, thinking about what you just had dreamt. For it being only a dream, you remembered it clearly as water, every part of it, without exception. You remembered the sweet man that turned to be something darker than what you had guessed. And his last words. _The feelings were so real_ …

 

Suddenly your phone’s alarm started to ring, and you jumped at your bed. You hurried up to turn it off, and looked at the hour. It was time to start preparing yourself for university. So, you shook away your thoughts about your dream for when you were free again, and started doing your daily routine.

 

In a rooftop somewhere, a man lied there panting, smiling so happy.

 

“Fuck, that felt so good this time.” he sat and looked at the bulge between his legs, focusing on the stain right above it, “Ha, haha, I even came in real life.” he said marveled. “I can’t wait to meet you again, my little sunflower.” he covered his face with his hands, “and I can assure you” he said, voice muffed by his hands “it will be very soon.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much action, but it's because I had to introduce some things in the story. But don't worry! It's just this one! ;)

You were running late to university. You always put your alarm at the very end so you can only necessary preparations. You couldn’t help it, you preferred to sleep the most you could. But this time, you didn’t think that you had to take a shower as well, as you didn’t expect that dream to happen, but that dream had got you in a full mess. So, this time, you took a shower, dressed yourself up, put your things inside your bag and run the fuck out of your apartment as soon as possible.

 

Luckily, you arrived 10 minutes later, and when you entered the class, your teacher just looked at you without stopping his lecture, and continue with his class. You made a person stand up so you could reach your friend, who was sitting in the middle of the line full of desks.

 

“Oh, you are late again, what a surprise.” said your friend unimpressed.

 

“You know I always get here just in time! Except for today.” you said whispering, “Have I missed something?”

 

“Nah, he’s just going over yesterday’s lesson.”

 

“Oh cool.”

 

When classes were finished, Owen, your friend, asked you to go to the cinema. You didn’t have much to do, so you accepted. You two went to the place and saw the movie, and after that each of you went back home. You were tired today, so you just ate dinner and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Suddenly you were in a supermarket, choosing between different kinds of cereal to buy, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw a familiar face. You recognized the man in front of you, when he leaned into you. You thought he was going to kiss you, but instead, hugged you and rested his chin on your shoulder, smelling your hair, touching it with one of his hands around you. He was very close to you ear, and whispered,

 

“Well… what can we do tonight?” you felt his mouth, touching your ear, turning into a smile.

 

You felt a shiver up your spine, and he began to stroke your waist, rib cage and chest. He pulled apart from you and looked into your eyes, gripping both your wrists with his hands.

 

“Hm? What then?” he said, smiling seductively.

 

The next morning you woke up again, completely wet.

 

‘ _Again??_ ’ You asked yourself. _What the hell_.

 

You had to get prepared quickly again and go to university. You arrived late again, but nothing serious.

 

“Again today?” asked your friend.

 

“Whatever.” you replied.

 

When classes had finished, your friend had asked you to go somewhere before you gone to work, but this time you refused, as you were feeling a little tired. Walking this time to your home alone, you had time to think about your last dream.

 

‘ _How could I have dreamt about that man again? I mean, it’s pretty weird, right? Dreaming the same dream twice. But it is not even the exact dream, a dream that would repeat and repeat, it was with the same man, and sex again, but in a different way and in a different location this time_.’ You remembered how he leaded you behind a far aisle, and started touching your cunt with one finger, very slightly, as he planted kisses on your neck from behind. This time there were people in the supermarket. And of course, it was just a dream, but the fear of being caught was present. He bent you down on the floor, your chest resting there, with your hips up, grabbed by him, and he pounded into you from behind. At one point, you had to cover your mouth with both hands to prevent people from hearing you. And then-

 

**_Flop!_ **

 

Shit.

 

You had just tripped over… you looked behind you, seeing a slightly raised sewer cover. _Ugh._ You stood up and heard a familiar laugh behind you. You turned around but saw no one. You felt your face burn of embarrassment. Someone, even though you didn’t see who it was, had just saw you and laughed at you. Flustered, you started walking again, faster this time, with the intention of leaving this place as soon as possible.

 

Finally, you returned to your apartment. You threw your things on the floor and fall into the sofa. Only then when you relaxed, you noticed the wound on your knee. You sat up and inspected it; a bruise had started to form there. You sighed and fall back into the sofa. You looked at the hour on your phone, it was almost time to go to work. You really didn’t want to go this time, but you had to, so you packed your things and walked out. You worked at this little restaurant on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 17:00 to 00:00.

 

You arrived there and started your routine. Hours passed without any complication and soon you were heading to your apartment already. You felt a slight feeling of being followed. However, you dismissed that thought and kept walking. You had passed this route before; it’s the usual when you’re walking alone in the street at midnight. You arrived at your apartment safely, and decided your school duties could wait for tomorrow, as well as the shower for the next morning, in case you would get another lewd dream, and went to sleep right away.

 

You thought about your life in general; your university, how you had to leave home because it was too far away, how you could not afford a place to stay, how you had to rent this apartment and apply for the waiter job to be able to pay it, how your classes were going, Owen, your recent dreams…

 

You woke up. You did your daily routine and went to university. And it went like that the next few days. You repeat the cycle: sleeping, dreaming about that guy, going to university, going to work, coming home tired, sleeping…

 

At the end of the week, you were dead tired. You didn’t know what was happening, but every day, you found yourself more and more tired. Were you dying?

 

No, no, no, stop being so dramatic. ‘ _I just should go to the doctor, that’s all. And what about this guy in my dreams? I mean I’m not complaining but… is it really normal to be dreaming about having sex with this guy for a whole week? It is definitely not’_.

 

Furthermore, you had even started spotting him in some places. It was only one second, and when you looked again he was no longer there, but you could’ve sworn you saw him there.

 

_‘Am I being paranoid? Am I starting to get mad?’_

 

This whole situation was getting you more and more frustrated.

 

It was Sunday night, and you went to sleep, already aware of what was to come. However, this time you didn’t dream of something weird. No sex. No familiar guy. Just random things without logic, most of them forgotten when you waked up. You looked at the hour.

 

12:37

 

_Oh._

 

You had overslept. And too much this time. It was meaningless to go to university now. You sat up in your be. You weren’t tired anymore and for the first time in a week you didn’t dreamt about your beloved man. You were part relived of being freed of the repetitive dreams that had been driving you mad lately, but part of you was disappointed that you didn’t see him this time.

 

Would you ever see him again? _‘What If I don’t? I think I’d miss him…_

 

_Wait._

 

_Am I talking about a guy from a dream?_

_Ugh, I’m talking nonsense. I’ll forget him in a few days.’_

 

You did your things and got prepared for work. The day passed and it was time to return to your apartment. But you had just step outside the restaurant when you felt a heavy presence again. You thought it would have ended with the end of your dreams, but looks like it won’t. _What if this time it was a real person?_

 

You dismissed your thought again and started to walk. But the feeling of being followed didn’t disappear. You even heard sounds this time.

_‘What do I do?_

_Should I run? Should I just keep walking? What if I confront whoever it is?’_

 

You decided to do the last thing, and stopped in your way. You turned your back and looked behind you, but you didn’t see anyone.

 

“Is there anybody here?” you asked, but got no response. You started to walk again, but this time faster. The presence wouldn’t disappear, but at least you arrived at your home safely. This shit was driving you crazy. But you’ll have to deal with it tomorrow, as you wanted to go to sleep already.

 

You woke up the next morning. You didn’t have dreams with him last night either, and you were feeling refreshed. You had woken up early; you took a shower and ate a healthy breakfast, as you had the time to prepare it this time. You chose your favorite clothes and put them on. You had the impression that today would be a good day.

 

You walked early to university. When Owen arrived, he was surprised to see you there.

 

“Woah, am I dreaming?” he said smiling.

 

“Shut up.” you said laughing.

 

Finally, classes were over, and Owen asked you,

 

“So, do you feel like going somewhere today?”

 

“Mmm, I don’t know. Maybe. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Wherever is fine. Maybe the park?”

 

Well why not. You didn’t have to work today and you felt rested, so you decided to go.

 

“Okay, do we go directly from here or do you prefer later?”

 

“Hmm, we could-” you paused in the middle on your sentence as you stopped walking.

 

“What?” he asked and stopped walking as well, but you didn’t answer. He saw how you were looking in front of you, eyes widened and mouth opened. He followed you gaze and saw a man at the end of the hall.

 

You couldn’t believe what you saw in front of you.

 

 _‘Is this… real? This time this is not a dream, right? Or is it? No, no, no._ ’ Couldn’t you tell now what was reality and what was not?

 

You had seen him other times, but just for a second. But this time… this time he was in front of you, remaining still, smiling happily at you. He was very real, as you could see other girls talking between him, pointing at him, and giggling, probably talking about how handsome he was.

 

“Hey!” he greeted you, waving his hand at you.

 

_‘Oh my god._

_This is happening, but how is this possible?’_

 

“Who’s that?” asked Owen with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“I ah, he is, ah…”

 

“Hey (y/n)! Here!” he called you.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

“I… I do?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“(Y/n)!” he kept calling you, still happy and smiling. The other girls had started to look at you this time.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” you told Owen, as you left him behind to go where the man was standing.

 

“Wait! About today…”

 

You turned around “Oh! Sorry, I think… maybe we can leave it for another day?"

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Sorry! Bye!”

 

You hurried up to reach the man. You stopped and looked at him.

 

_This can’t be._

 

“Hi!” he told you excitedly, looking like a dog waving his tail, happy to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok, now is when the fun starts whehehehhe<33333


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter lol

You grabbed the man’s hand and took him out of the building, trying to escape from all the gazes that had been focusing on both of you. Once you were out, you started,

 

“HOW is THIS even possible??” you asked pointing at him with your palms.

 

“Are you not happy to see me?"

 

“That’s… that’s not the point here. You are… you were… a dream! But now you are… like, you know, in front of me. How is this even possible??” you asked again.

 

“Well… obviously I’m not just a dream of yours.”

 

“What then?”

 

“…You know, I thought you’d be happier to see me” he said, looking aside.

 

_What, is he disappointed?_

 

“I mean, it’s not like, it isn’t nice to have you here, I’m just wondering how.”

 

He looked at you again and smiled.

 

“So, you ARE actually happy to see me!”

 

…

 

“Okay, let’s start again. I’m-”

 

“Can we go to your house while we talk? I’d rather be there than in the middle of the street.”

 

“To my…why would I allow a stranger into my house?”

 

“Stranger? We already know each other. It’s not like I haven’t been in your house before anyways.”

 

“THAT YOU HAVE WHAT.”

 

“Ugh…”

 

You looked at him. He was looking elsewhere again, with a disappointed face. You hadn’t have any clue of what was going on. He had been in your dreams, looked into your house as well… but come to think of it, you haven’t been hurt or something. If he wanted, he would probably have done it already. Maybe it’s alright to let him into your apartment… and _…gosh he is so beautiful… BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT_. Anyway…

 

“Okay.”

 

He looked at you and smiled,

 

“Okay!” and he started walking, ahead of you, as if he knew the path already.

 

Oh wait, apparently, he did.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this moment for a while now. The things we’ll do, the places-”

 

“Wait,” you interrupted him, “I don’t know what are you thinking but I need answers first.”

 

He sighed.

 

“First, what’s your name?”

 

He looked surprised, but answered anyway,

 

“My name’s Genji. Nice to meet you. Officially, at least.”

 

“Okay, so how come you have been in my dreams these past days? How did you know my name? And how did you know where to find me? And my house? How did you get in?”

 

“Ugh… too much questions…”

 

“They are necessary!”

 

“Just relax, everything is fine…”

 

You two kept walking , you were trying to get answers and the man was trying to avoid them, until you arrived at your home. You opened the door and he followed you inside immediately. When you closed the door, you felt how he turned you around and pressed your back to the door, pressing his lips on yours, adjusting them to your mouth.

_Fuck._

 

You let out a surprised gasp. You were not expecting that, but you didn’t pull back.

 

_Shit._

 

Why are you like this. You shouldn’t let him do that. You barely know him. And all the situations with him are very suspicious. But… _his lips felt so nice_ … but you shouldn’t…

 

“No…” you said, finally collecting the strength to pull back.

 

“No what?” he asked, lifting and carrying you to your room. That little shit knew where it was already, of course. And he laid you on the bed, kissing you again.

 

_‘Nooooooo, yes, no, yes, no, yes. I can’t think properly. I want this. But I don’t. Or at least I think I should not.’_

 

He kept kissing and stroking your body, going down slowly. He was already kissing your belly.

 

“I… no, I, this…”

 

“What? What are you saying? Tell me.” He sounded like he genuinely cared about what you wanted to say.

 

Reaching down, he unzipped your jeans and pulled them off without difficulty. Now he was kissing your nub through your panties.

 

Okay, maybe answers could wait. You looked how that beautiful man was between your legs, kissing your womanhood, and just for that your arousal increased.

 

He helped himself with both his thumbs, rubbing up and down your slit while his mouth was focused on the nub. Finally, he took off your panties and touched your bare skin, doing the same as before.

 

How skillful he was at this. You just have been like this for ten minutes, but you were almost at the end already. It was the mix of his strokes, the sighing between your legs, the mysterious situation that you were involved…

 

“Hmm… not enough…” he said.

 

What? What does that mean?

 

“Grab my head.” he said.

 

“What?”

 

“Grab my head. Lead me. Press me into you. Use me. Don’t mind me.”

 

“Why are you…”

 

“Just do it” he smiled, “please.”

 

_Please? Well, okay._

 

You sat up, he still in between your legs, lying face down, you took his head, grabbing his black hair as well, and pulled him onto your clit, with maybe a little more force that you intended to, but he just let a muffled sound without complaining.

 

 _Fuck_ , that sound he made. You felt your arousal grew again.

 

You kept moving his head, seeking your own pleasure, pressing his head in different spots of your core, and moving it up and down, so his lips and tongue would rub your entire slit. Then you grabbed his hair and pulled it back, so down where he was, with his chin in the bed, he had to stretch his neck to look up at you. He had half-lidded eyes, and his lips were covered in your liquids. Then you had an idea. You turned him around, so now he was lying face up. He looked somewhat surprised, but he was more focused on what you were going to do. You didn’t make him wait too long, as you sat on his mouth.

 

You moved your hips above him, making your clit rub on his mouth. He would sometimes let out his tongue, sometimes suck, and sometimes just let you rub on his lips. You balanced yourself with one hand resting above his head in the bed, and the other hand cupping his cheek. You kept pounding in his mouth as you felt your orgasm coming, fastening the pace and the pressure, until it finally reached you.

 

You were still panting above him, catching your breath. You were going to pull back when he grabbed your butt cheeks, not letting you go. He then let out his tongue and pressed it in your hole, introducing it there, stretching it, when the fruit of your orgasm leaked down his tongue into his mouth, swallowing it.

 

Then you pulled back and looked at him.

 

“Do you want me to return the favor?”

 

He smiled, “Well that would be nice.”

 

You got closer to him to start doing what you have done to him so many nights in your dreams, but he stopped you grabbing you by your shoulders.

 

“But the same way as I did, that’s only fair!” he smiled and with his hands on your shoulders he laid you on the bed face up and positioned himself above you. He didn’t say anything, but waited until you were prepared, when you opened your mouth. He didn’t at first insert the whole thing, giving you time to lubricate it with your saliva. As it get wetter, he would push it inside your mouth. It was difficult when it reached your uvula, tears formed in your eyes, but you got used to the feeling soon. After that, he had his whole dick in your mouth. He then started to move slowly, fastening the pace gradually. When he had reached a considerate pace he sighed, and said to you,

 

“You should look at yourself right now… trapped under me…” he balanced himself exactly as you did before. One hand resting in the bed, above your head, and the other one cupping your cheek.

 

“Have you ever had your mouth fucked like this?” you denied difficulty with your head, “Haha… of course not… I already know that…”

 

He fastened the pace more. Now he was panting and smiling at the same time. It was kind of creepy. But well, this man turned you on so much you wouldn’t care. You thought he was near and got prepared to swallow his seed. And you were right. However, he told you,

 

“Don’t swallow.” _Whoa_ , that’d be probably the only time you’d heard a guy say so. “Keep it in your mouth.” and just then you felt his seed inside of your mouth. You tried so hard not to swallow nor spill it, it was kind of hard to just maintain it in your mouth.

 

He pulled back from your mouth; some of his semen dripping out, and helped you sat up in the bed to look at you.

 

You felt awkward, sitting there, with your mouth full, and he looked at you without saying anything, just making a smug face. He then approached your face and kissed you. You gasped at the surprise, causing you to choke a little with the substance inside in your mouth, making you cough and dripping some of it. But he just took the opportunity to make it inside your mouth, kissing you now with his tongue too.

 

The kiss was hot and passionate, both tongues rubbing together… at least for his part. You were somehow shocked at the situation.

 

Your mouth, that had been full of his semen a moment ago, was sharing its content with the other cavity, passing the warm substance from mouth to mouth while kissing. From time to time, the mix of semen and saliva would leak from one of your mouths, and other times you two would have to swallow some of it.

 

Eventually, your mouths became empty, and only in that moment, Genji broke the kiss, panting satisfied.

 

“See? We shared it.”

 

You looked at him. He had this proud look on him, his lips were red and you could see the fluids from before dripping down his chin to his neck. You’d probably look the same.

 

This was so dirty and so kinky. Just what did this guy have in mind? Now that you came to think about it, none of your encounters, in real life or mostly dreams, were “normal”… wait, that reminded you, you had stuff to ask.

 

“Fuck that was hot!” he said before you could say anything. Then he covered his face with his hands, and stood there like that laughing and panting, again being creepy. After a minute or so, he stood up and put on his pants again, saying,

 

“Well then, I’m done here.”

 

_Done?_

 

You looked surprised and confused at him. He looked back at you, trying to interpret the look in your face.

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll come up again to see you. Tomorrow, indeed!”

 

And with that, he left the room, your door closing seconds after.

 

_What the hell._

 

_‘I’m done here?’_

 

So finally, you started to realize what this guy intentions were. You still didn’t know about the dreams or the stalker situation, but at least it was something. So that’s it.

 

_‘Well, and what am I gonna do about it?_

_Will I allow it? Or just stop him? I mean, it’s not bad having a relationship like that right? As long as I don’t get too attached to him, everything would be fine, right? So when he gets tired of me it doesn’t hurt…’_

 

With those thoughts, you did your home duties and your homework, finally going to sleep.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty busy these days, but I chose to update instead. Ugh.  
> Well, no regrets <3 Hope you like this one as well!

The dreams had apparently stopped, and you went to school fully rested. Owen was there greeting you with a smile.

 

“Hey!” he said.

 

“Hey!” you answer.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“Err, fine thanks?” you said laughing.

 

“’I’m glad to hear that.” he said, still smiling. He was happier than usual. Clingier, you would dare say. He kept talking to you the whole day, when he finally told you, with a hint of seriousness in his voice,

 

“… by the way, who was that man yesterday?”

 

“Ah! EH!...” he raised an eyebrow at your sudden reaction. “He ahh…” _What do I tell him? I don’t even know yet_ “He is… the son… of…” you said looking everywhere but your friend, “the sister… of my mother, yeah.”

 

“So, your cousin.”

 

You stared at him with a straight face, and pointed to his direction.

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Why are you so weird?”

 

You punched him softly, both of you laughing, his mood restored, apparently relieved.

 

“So, would you like to go somewhere today?”

 

“You know I can’t, I have to go to work.”

 

“But there is still time before 17:00!”

 

“No, Owen.”

 

“Okaaaaaaaaay!!!” he said exaggerating a pouty face. You two took different paths to your homes.

 

Obviously, you still had time before work, but you wanted that time to rest and do your assignments… or at least you told yourself.

 

_‘He said he was coming today…will he knock in my door this afternoon? What if he come when I’m not at home? Would he know I’ll be working?’_

 

You arrived at your apartment and started doing your things, waiting for him. But as time passed he didn’t appear. You sighed and left your house. You entered the restaurant amd went to the ‘STAFF ONLY’ locker room to put on your uniform. It consisted of a simple white buttoned shirt, black skirt that reached to the middle of your tights, covered with a mini apron that surpassed just a little the length of the skirt, and black leggings. Since the shoes were the only thing you could choose freely, you always wear turquoise blue trainers.

 

After two hours of work, the man was completely out of your head.

 

“Table number six, waiting to be attended.”

 

“Yes sir.” you answered.

 

You went to the table, looking at the other tables checking if everything was fine, and that’s why you didn’t see who that client was until you were in front of the table.

 

“Genji?!”

 

“Yo!” He said cheerfully with that charming smile of his, making a gesture with his hand.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"What, can I not just go to a restaurant?"

 

"Ah, well, I suppose so… I just, I didn’t expect to find you here."

 

"I told you I’d see you tomorrow… so today."

 

"Yeah, I know, but I was expecting you in my house."

 

"Oh! Did you want me to come to your house?" He said with a smug face.

 

"No that’s- not, what I meant, I mean, you said, well, I, ahh… I just didn’t expect to find you here at work! That’s all!" You said again.

 

"But why not? Is that surprising?" He said, with that face that made you believe he was really interested in your answer.

 

"Well, first of all, I didn’t think you would know where I was working… and even if you knew, I wouldn’t think you would come here, I mean, I know what you want from me so…"

 

He opened his mouth to respond, when you heard you name aloud from the bar. You turned around and saw the boss looking at you, who made a gesture as if to say ‘What’s the deal?’. You turned again to Genji and said,

 

"Well, if you are here, you have to eat, if you don’t, I’m afraid they’ll kick you out of here."

 

"Okay, I’ll eat then."

 

You pulled out your notepad from your apron’s pocket and prepared a pen to write. You looked at him, waiting for his order.

 

"So?"

 

"Oh yeah… ahm… what do you recommend?"

 

"Mmm, it depends, do you want dinner, or something lighter, desserts, snacks…"

 

"Desserts!"

 

"Okay, you can see the desserts we have in the menu.” you said, pointing at the folded paper on the table. He took it and started to read.

 

“The desserts are in the last page.” he looked at you and immediately turned to the last page.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, focusing in what he was reading. You waited patiently, looking at his serious face, admiring his features, until he looked again at you, and said,

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what neither of these are.”

 

“What? Have you never heard of them? Neither of them? There are pretty basic ones in here.”

 

"Nope."

 

“Even the”, you said, taking the menu from him and reading “I don’t know, apple pie?” you looked at him, who shook his head, “Strawberry cake?” he did the same. "Cinnamon rolls?” the same answer.

 

"Haven’t you eaten desserts never in your life?"

 

"Nope." he said again.

 

"How old are you?" He just laughed and said,

 

"I’ll take the first one, that apple…pie."

 

"Okay, right away. Something else?"

 

"I don’t know, let me try this one."

 

"Okay, I’ll come in a moment." You turned away when he said,

 

"By the way!" You stopped and looked at him "You look cute in that uniform."

 

You felt your cheeks burn and murmured a weak thank you, then went to the kitchen.

 

_Cute? What was cute was his smile while he was saying that! Gosh._

 

You felt butterflies in your stomach, all happy about the comment while getting the plate of the apple pie. You left the kitchen again and went to his table, where he was still waiting, of course.

 

"Here, I hope you enjoy your first apple pie.” you said placing the dish in front of him, smiling.

 

"Thank you!” he said smiling even more. You left the table to continue with your work. From time to time, he would call you just to say anything he had in mind, things that he should definitely keep to himself, or just to ask things about the people in there or the restaurant. When he called you again, he had finally finished his dish.

 

"How was it?"

 

"It was good, but a little sticky for my taste."

 

"Hmm."

 

"Now give me this!"

 

"Hmm?" You looked at what he was pointing in the menu, which was the second dessert in the list.

 

"I want to try them all."

 

"What? Now? "

 

"I don’t know, I’ll just start now and I’ll see."

 

"Okay…" you looked again to the menu. Cinnamon rolls.

 

"Okay, I’ll bring you the cinnamon rolls."

 

"Thanks lady!"

 

"Yeah…" you said smiling.

 

_God, he’s so cute._

 

You came back just to see his excited face, waiting to see what this dessert looked like.

 

"Oh! Thwis one rweally taste wwell!" He said with his mouth full of it.

 

"Okay, hahah, just don’t choke on it."

 

You continued serving the other tables, while thinking about him. He came to visit you. Well, he was probably waiting for your work to end so you two could do things. But he could just had waited in his home or something, but decided to wait here with you.

 

_Aw he’s so cute…_

 

But then you remembered all the things you still didn’t know about him. God, just his charm could make you forget even that. You had to find out answers. For example, how did he know your name? What about the place where you lived and worked? Well, it could simply be explained as him being a stalker. That’s what they do right? For god’s sake, he even entered your house! That’s even illegal. You should actually call the police, that should be the normal thing to do in these cases. But you knew you didn’t want to. You wanted to be with him, even with the things he’s done.

 

But the most unbelievable thing of all were of course the dreams. You didn’t have any explanation for that. And it’s obviously not coincidence to be dreaming for a week with the same guy and then having him appearing in front of you in real life.

 

_‘Hmm… what if…_

 

_What if he was a mentalist and induced me these dreams to be drooling for him the moment I saw him in front of me? What if he did a hypnosis on me and-_

 

…

 

_What the fuck_

 

 _I’m thinking too much’_ you thought while cleaning a table. You saw Genji making gestures to you and you approached to his table.

 

"You’re done, I see." you said.

 

"Yeah."

 

"So… "

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you gonna leave or…”

 

"What? Why? You don’t finish your shift yet right?"

 

"Right."

 

"I’ll wait then."

 

"Yeah but, you can’t be here just sitting all day, local rules.”

 

He looked at you and then at other table, pointing at a family that had finished eating and were talking.

 

"They are more than one, you are here alone. You doing anything will look suspicious."

 

"What about him?" He said pointing this time at a man reading a newspaper.

 

"He’s reading, and he also has the tablet in front of him with his coffee, he’s still drinking."

 

"Bring me that then!"

 

"What?"

 

"Bring me a newspaper, and a coffee."

 

"I don’t… I don’t have a newspaper?"

 

"Then just the coffee."

 

"Are you really gonna stay all the time until I finish here?"

 

"Sure!" You sighed.

 

"I’ll be right back."

 

You went to the kitchen and ordered a coffee, while getting other dishes that needed to be delivered. When you came back, the coffee was already done, and you were about to go when you spotted a newspaper in the corner of the worktop. It was probably from one of the coworkers that left it there. You thought that it wouldn’t be a problem if you took it, so you did, and headed to table number 6.

 

"Here, your coffee, and your newspaper."

 

"Oh! Thank you! You found one in the end."

 

"Yeah. Well, I hope no one asks for it. Now if you excuse me."

 

You left the table again, and continued working. At some point, you looked at Genji and saw him writing with a pen on the newspaper. Where did he get the pen? He was probably doing the games in the newspaper. You couldn’t help but smile at that thought. He was like a little kid sometimes.

 

Time passed and the closing hour was near, the place was already becoming empty, but Genji stayed in his seat. You reached to him, and told him.

 

"You gotta go, we’re closing."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I’ll be out in half an hour, we have to clean this place for tomorrow. But you should leave already."

 

"Okay, I’ll wait outside then."

 

"Okay… so, here is the bill." you said, placing the paper in the table in front of him.

 

He stared at the paper and then at you.

 

"I didn’t bring any money."

 

"What? Are you serious?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Yeah?! Why did you ask for the food then?"

 

"I just, I didn’t remember I had to pay until now that you said it."

 

"You didn’t remember? How are you… How could you-"

 

He looked very confused by your sudden outburst.

 

"That’s not something that you can just forget! That you have to pay in a restaurant!"

 

"Yeah… I’m sorry. I don’t usually eat out… "

 

"Ugh…" you sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose with your fingers, "Okay, I’ll pay for you this time"

 

"Thank you, I’ll pay you back."

 

"It’s- it’s fine. Just remember next time that you have to pay."

 

"Okay. I’ll be waiting out."

 

 _“Yeah, yeah. How can he forget about paying? That doesn’t makes any sense...”_ you left mumbling to yourself.

 

Genji left the restaurant and sat at a bench nearby, enjoying the quietness and the cool breeze of the night. Not long after, he saw you coming out the restaurant and immediately stood up.

 

You walked until where he was standing, still wearing that charming smile as ever. You stood there, awkwardly, without knowing what to do, until he finally hugged you, closing the gap between your bodies.

 

You didn’t know if you should return the hug, you would have liked to, but it felt like something more intimate, and despite the things you’ve done, you didn’t feel like you had that kind of relationship with him, so you just rested your hands in his chest. Finally, he pulled back and told you,

 

"C’mon, I’ll walk you back home, I want to make sure you get back safe."

 

You stood there looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What?"

 

"That’s a little cliché."

 

"But I really mean it! It’s not like it’s the first time though."

 

"What?"

 

"That’s what I usually do. Walk you back home."

 

You didn’t understand at first, but suddenly, realization hit you. It was him! That feeling of being followed that you’ve been experiencing these last few days, it was him! So, he did it to make sure you reached your home safely?

 

_Aww._

 

But _wait._

 

"Are you a stalker?"

 

"What? No. Well, maybe it looks like that but, wait, technically I am…" he said the last part, mumbling to himself with a hand at his chin, thoughtful.

 

You laughed at the concerning look on his face. Was he actually considering it? Didn’t he have thought about that? He looked at you when he heard your laugh, and smile at it.

 

"C’mon, let’s go." you said.

 

You felt calm. Despite still not knowing what was going on, you felt calm. His presence was relaxing. And that was weird, keeping in mind the things you usually did with him.

 

"So, let me get this straight; you… have been following me, to my house and work, and probably to my University too, right?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"And you somehow have come inside my home too, right?"

 

"Uh huh…"

 

"Hmm… You know that’s illegal, right?”

 

"Ehhh… well… yeeeaah but, like, hmmm."

 

"I should call the police."

 

He looked at you in shock, and you laughed at his expression.

 

"Don’t worry, I won’t!" he looked relieved.

 

"Why though?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why have you been doing that?"

 

"I…saw you, and I liked you."

 

Pretty simple, but no more explanations were needed. Without realizing, you had already arrived to your apartment, and you two stood there silently.

 

"So…" you started.

 

Was he going to come in? That’s why he was here right?

 

"Good night." he told you.

 

His words startled you. He cupped your face and kissed you briefly.

 

"Sleep well, (y/n). I’ll see you again."

 

"Y-you too. Good night!" you said flustered and a little louder than you had intended to. You saw how he walked away until he was far away from your sights. You finally entered your house and put your backpack down.

 

"Well now, that was unexpected."

 

You usually went to sleep right after coming back from work, but this time you had too much thoughts in your head that would rather keep you awake at night, so you decided to turn on the TV until you were feeling sleepy.

 

You were lying on the couch with the lights off, only the bright of the TV remaining, while thinking about what just happened before.

 

_‘Did he really just wanted to walk me back home? I’m sure he would come in. It’s not like I’m disappointed, but more like surprised. I thought that was why he was chasing me? Or maybe he just felt tired after waiting for me so long and just wanted to rest. Or maybe… he’d want something more serious?’_

 

_“I’m done here.”_

 

_‘No, it can be. I remember those words perfectly. He wouldn’t say that if he wanted something serious.’_

 

You sighed, you didn’t understand this man at all. Suddenly, a show in the TV caught your attention. You recognized the program. It was a fictional series about demons and paranormal things, called “Among Us”. You watched it sometimes, but not so much, as you were easily scared by these programs. But this time there was a handsome man in the screen, that was what mostly caught your attention.

 

"Holy shit." you said, looking at him. The man happened to be a demon, an incubus indeed, and he was seducing a girl.

 

 _‘Wouldn’t mind having a demon like that for myself.’_ You thought smiling.

 

Apparently, an incubus was a type of demon that feeds itself with your vital energy, making use of the sexual relationships in dreams. It made their human partner tired, and it could cause bad health or even death.

 

"Haha, it looked like what happened to me and Genji."

 

...

 

_Wait._

 

Your eyes widened and a surprised gasp escaped your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a smutty one, I'm sorry. That comes in the next one hehe.  
> By the way, I'll be introducing two more overwatch characters in the story, but not yet. I'm so excited I want to add them already!! But gotta build the Genji/reader relationship a little more.  
> So please be patient!  
> Can you guess what characters will be? I'm not saying anything yet though <3<3<3


End file.
